Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for driving the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus using a liquid crystal display element has an insufficient response speed of a liquid crystal for displaying a moving image and an unsatisfactory display quality of a moving image. Conventionally, therefore, moving image performance has been enhanced through insertion of a black display period in which black is displayed in each frame of a video signal with transmittance of a liquid crystal of approximately 0%. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-168834 discloses a technique for further improving moving image performance in a projection apparatus using a liquid crystal display element, by inserting a black display period into a video signal and by controlling a diaphragm mechanism to be fully closed in the black display period in order to further improve display quality of a moving image.
However, there is a problem that a certain delay time (for example, several milliseconds) exists for a transition to the black display period, for example, for a transition of liquid crystal transmittance from a state of approximately 100% to a state of approximately 0% due to characteristics of a liquid crystal, and that a sufficient effect of insertion of the black display period is not obtained. Therefore, it is difficult to sufficiently improve display quality of a moving image through insertion of the black display period into a video signal.
In addition, since the diaphragm mechanism is fully closed in the black display period according to the technique of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-168834, improvement in display quality of a moving image is expected. However, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-168834 needs to open and close the diaphragm mechanism on a frame-by-frame basis, which could complicate control.